


Losing the Plot

by klutzy_girl



Category: Mistresses (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss is completely and utterly <i>fucked</i> because she's in love with her sister's ex-husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing the Plot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Mistresses and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Joss was completely and utterly _fucked_. She had no clue when it happened but somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with Harry. Her sister’s ex-husband. And she had no fucking clue what to do about this – it’s not like anything can happen. Joss refused to hurt her sister and that’s what would happen if she went forward with this. However, she needed her friends’ advice first before she did anything. Plus, she just wanted to see the looks of shock on their faces when she told them about her crisis. 

“Why are we here today?” questioned Karen. She could tell how stressed out Joss was and wondered why. Nothing had happened lately that she could think of that could cause this clear distress.

Joss waited until April took a sip of wine before she said anything. “I’m in love with Harry.” She couldn’t help but giggle when her friend spit out the drink in her mouth, exactly what she had been hoping for.

“What the fuck.” April stared at Joss and waited for an explanation. For a while there she had noticed weird vibes between Harry and Joss but nothing had come of it.

“Did you have sex with him?” Karen needed to know before she proceeded with the rest of this conversation. She wanted to make sure she didn’t give her friend some bad advice.

Joss shook her head. “Nothing has ever happened between us but I’ve been noticing stuff lately that keeps throwing me off. And Scott brought it to my attention – he thought something was going on between us – and didn’t believe my denials. I’m fucked, girls. What the hell am I supposed to do with this? I can’t tell Harry – first off, he doesn’t feel the same way, and two – he used to be my brother-in-law. Should I even stay friends with him? Maybe he should go back to Australia. That way I won’t have to deal with this at all. And I refuse to hurt my sister in any way. Savi can’t ever know either.” She took a deep breath to calm herself down since she was getting a little hysterical.

Both Karen and April rolled their eyes at her. “I think you should sit down and think about this in a rational way. Try not to think of Harry as Savi’s ex-husband for the time being. And you should tell Savi – she deserves to know. See what she thinks about this before you do anything. Her opinion should matter but it shouldn’t mean everything. This is about what you want.” Karen smiled at her when Joss gaped in shock.

“Seriously? This is going to be the most awkward conversation we’ve ever had. Well, a close second. There’s a lot I don’t want to think about.” She smirked.

April raised her hand and the two women stared at her questionably. “What? Anyway, I don’t think you should tell Harry anything at tell. Telling Savi seems like a bad move too but she’s going to notice something’s up if you hide this from her. And it’ll only make things worse if she finds out on her own. But my advice is to be happy because you’re just going to do what you want anyway. Now let’s get drunk and talk about something else.”

Karen and Joss laughed and did exactly that with their friend. The next afternoon, after Savi got home from work with Dom in tow, Joss decided that she needed to tell her sister right that second. She didn’t think she’d be able to get the words out otherwise. “Are you okay, Joss? You look pale – are you sick?” Savi felt her sister’s forehead and was satisfied when it felt normal.

“I’m fine. We should sit down.” Joss didn’t want to have this conversation at all but it was too late to back out now.

Savi listened. “Did something happen? Because you can tell me and I won’t get upset.”

She laughed nervously. “We’ll see about that.” And then they sat in silence before ten minutes before Joss finally plunged ahead and told her the truth. First, she twiddled with her thumbs before Savi put her hands on hers and stopped the motion. “I might have feelings for Harry.”

Savi blew out a breath but her gaze didn’t change. “…Okay. What kind of feelings are we talking about here?”

Joss couldn’t help it when tears started pouring down her face. “Uh, love feelings,” she admitted.

Savi’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah. Please don’t hate me, Savi. I couldn’t handle that. I’m not going to do anything about it so there’s nothing to worry about.” She needed to reassure her sister of that.

She didn’t pull her hands away from Joss’ and smiled at her, “I don’t hate you and I never will so get that through your head right now. And this is weird, I have to admit, but we’ve been through a lot lately haven’t we? I need to know something – has anything happened between you two that caused you to realize this? And does he feel the same way?”

Joss shook her head as she pried Savi’s hands off hers. “Nothing has ever happened and I don’t plan on it at all, like I told you. And no, he doesn’t feel the same way. There’s no way that he does.”

“Are you sure about that?” Savi didn’t know why she was asking. This was her sister and ex-husband. 

“Yes I’m sure.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this but you should tell him how you feel, Joss. He deserves to know especially if he feels the same. Harry might surprise you. And you’ve done worse so I can’t complain. Just nothing about the sex you two might have, okay? I already know and don’t need to know anything.”

Joss laughed. “You already told me way too much information over the years anyway, Savi. But thank you for being so understanding.” She couldn’t believe her sister hadn’t taken this worse.

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Savi leaned over and kissed her forehead and then went off to find her boyfriend to tell him about this.

Joss sat at the kitchen table for an hour and a half before she finally decided to head over to Harry’s place. She was scared shitless but she needed to be honest. And if she got rejected, she would be fine with that (no she wouldn’t). “Hi,” she murmured when Harry opened the door.

“Hello, Joss. What are you doing here?”

“You need to sit down and you can’t interrupt me or else I won’t be able to get through this at all. Can you do that?”

Harry stared at her in confusion but nodded. “You look pale. Are you ill?”

“People need to stop me asking me that. No, I am not sick. Not sit your ass down and shut the fuck up.” 

He glared at her but complied. And when Joss lost all her courage, he stopped waiting patiently. “Are you going to tell me or keep me hanging?”

She sat down across from him and stared at the floor as she spilled every secret she had kept hidden for weeks (months) and ended by telling Harry she understood if he didn’t feel that way about her. “Now you can talk,” Joss mumbled once she was done.

Harry grabbed a hold of Joss’ chin and lifted it up so she was facing him. Much to her surprise, he grinned at her. “Have you been freaking out about this?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” And before Joss could get another word out – or even bolt – he leaned forward and kissed her. She sighed in relief.

“In case you didn’t understand, that was me saying I feel the same way,” he murmured after pulling away from her.

“Yeah?”

“Yes,” Harry confirmed.

“Fucking the first time is going to be awkward, isn’t it? Especially since I know what Savi’s told me. No moves are going to surprise me – sorry.”

He laughed. “Never change, Joss. I love you exactly the way you are.”

Joss teared up. “Really?”

“I’m going to have to say this multiple times before you get it through your head, but yes, really. And we don’t have to have sex right now – let’s just sit and watch TV for a while.” He beamed at her.

“I’m okay with that.” Joss leaned into his embrace and the two snuggled as he turned on the TV.

This wasn’t going to be an easy relationship – no smooth-sailing here – but they worked hard to stay happy. And it was weird at first but everyone gradually adjusted to Harry and Joss being together. Savi was happy they were happy but avoided them in the beginning until the three of them sat down to dinner and had a long talk. She ended up Joss’ matron-of-honor at the wedding. Their relationship was unconventional but Harry and Joss didn’t give a fuck what anyone besides their closest friends thought. And that was pretty much that.


End file.
